1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfector unit which is used for disinfecting bacterial microorganisms sticking to contact lenses by boiling, and designed to use commercial power as a power source and, more particularly, to a disinfector unit which is usable in various countries where varying voltages and varying types of outlets are prescribed to be applied.
2. Prior Art
Because of their liability to bacterial deposition, soft types of contact lenses are disinfected in a liquid preservative by boiling for each wearing, and this is generally achieved with disinfector units making use of commercial power for domestic purposes, since daily care is needed under such conditions as defined in terms of a temperature of 80.degree. C. and a time length of 10 minutes or longer (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,266, 4,158,126, 4,178,499 and 4,235,842).
Other disinfector units known in the art are miniaturized by the application of PTC heater elements or integrated circuits (or ICs for short) and designed to dispense with any cord and include a plug in a case as an integral piece for making easy storage and handling such as in carrying in travels (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-244362 filed on Apr. 22, 1985).
However, such disinfector units for contact lenses are provided in a case body with an integral plug designed to be operable with one commercial power source, and cannot thus be used in countries and districts varying in commercial power source standards.